The Bet
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: Emmett lost the bet! Now He and Esme have to do Jasper's bet. Invovles catwalk and outfits!


Jasper's POV

**Jasper's POV. The bet!**

Emmett lost the bet! Yes! I grabbed the outfit and music for Esme and Emmett. "Oh Emmett." I called. Emmett came out from his room. I handed him his outfit and told him to be ready in 10 minutes. I ran downstairs to find Esme. "Esme!" I called.

"Yes Jasper?" Esme said from the kitchen. I ran into the kitchen and saw Esme covering a knife mark with a family photo.

"Here's your outfit for the bet." I said while handing her the outfit.

"You can't be serious." Esme complained.

"I am deadly serious, be ready in 10 minutes." I said then I ran in the living room. I opened the black panel and punched in the code, and then the catwalk appeared. "Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie!" I yelled up the stairs. Alice came flying down, followed by everyone else.

"That good Alice?" Edward laughed. I nodded with Alice. Everyone sat down and waited for the stars of the show.

**Emmett POV from when Jasper gives him the outfit.**

I can't believe I lost the bet! "Oh Emmett." Jasper called. I came out of my room and Jasper handed me my outfit. I closed the door. He has to be kidding! Please be kidding! I can't believe I am about to do this. But a bet is a bet. I sighed and put on the outfit.

**Esme POV from when Jasper gives her the outfit**

I can't believe that my children did that to me! Oh well, it was kind of fun. I can't believe that Jasper is making me do this bet with Emmett. God. "Esme!" Jasper called.

"Yes Jasper." I called. Jasper came in the kitchen.

"Here's your outfit for the bet." Jasper said while handing me my outfit.

"You can't be serious." I complained.

"I am deadly serious, be ready in 10 minutes." Jasper said then he ran into the living room and I heard the catwalk pull out. I ran up to my bedroom and changed. Oh my Carlisle! This must be some show.

**Emmett POV changing.**

Wow, I didn't know Jasper would pick something like this! Oh my Carlisle! Wow! I look good. Aww, look at the hearts. Time for the show. I met Esme backstage of the catwalk. Damn! Esme! Moms are not supposed to look hot. Well, human moms aren't so it's cancels Esme out.

**BPOV **

This must be good. Jasper is bouncing and so is Alice. Wow can't wait to see what Jasper is making them do.

**EPOV**

Eww! Emmett called Esme hot! Gross. They are blocking their minds. Oh wow. This must be a show.

**APOV**

I can't wait to see the show!

**RPOV**

Will they hurry up already.

**Jasper POV The show**

"Ok guys, the show is about to start." I said. I got up and shut the lights off. Emmett and Esme came out and then a spotlight shown on them. Everyone in the room gasped. Emmett had on a red heart male thong and Esme had on a light blue bra with a dark blue denim jacket over it then a black, light blue, white, and pink short skirt. I felt major lust coming off Carlisle and Rosalie. I walked over to the stereo and hit play. Then the song came on and Esme and Emmett started to sing and dance.

"_All my stripper friends  
All my ex-boyfriends  
We all want the same thing  
We all want the same thing  
Body's in the bar  
Reaching for the stars  
We all want the same thing_. Emmett and Esme were getting low and booty shaking.

_Doesn't matter what you need to get you through your day  
If you buyin' or you're sellin' or just given away  
It's the same at the end of the day  
Doesn't matter if you payin' or you stop payin'  
Some just standing in their head and some just want some layin'  
it's the same at the end of the day_ Carlisle and Rosalie have major lust issues. I'm glad I put the video camera in the wall; this is so going on YouTube.

_All my stripper friends (hey)  
All my ex-boyfriends (oh)  
We all want the same thing  
We all want the same thing  
Body's in the bar (hey)  
Reachin' for the stars (oh)  
We all want the same thing  
We all want the same thing _Then the pole came down and Esme started to pole dance. Carlisle was hooting.

_Doesn't matter if they care or if they don't care less  
You've got your finger on the trigger of your favorite black dress  
It's OK at the end of the day  
Doesn't matter if you're open or afraid to fall  
All that matters is that you stay true to who you are  
It's OK at the end of the day_ Emmett got on the pole and slid down like a firefighter, but he spun.

_All my stripper friends (all my)  
All my ex-boyfriends (all my)  
we all want the same thing (want it)  
We all want the same thing (want the same thing)  
Body's in the bar (hey)  
Reaching for the stars (oh) (reaching)  
We all want the same thing_ Esme threw her jacket at Carlisle.

_We all want to live  
We all want to lie  
at love without getting burned  
We want to be loved  
Are we good enough?  
yeah yeah _ Esme came down low and popped open her legs then went back up.

_All my stripper friends (want that)  
All my ex-boyfriends (yeah)  
We all want the same thing (uh huh)  
We all want the same thing (want the same thing)" _They finished singing. We all clapped and Carlisle and Rosalie were hollering. Carlisle ran and grabbed Esme then ran to their room. Rosalie did the same thing to Emmett.

"How you like that for a bet?" I asked.

"It was good, but don't mess with Bella." Alice smiled.

"Why?"

"I already have my bet challenge picked out if people mess with me." Bella smiled.

"Wow! People have nasty thoughts" Edward complained. I grabbed Alice and ran out into the woods. Damn Lust.

**So there you have it! The Bet! Did you like it! I can picture Esme and Emmett dancing to it! Outfit pictures on my profile! REVIEW!**


End file.
